


Stand By Me

by maersknation



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Azgeda, F/F, Ice Nation - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Character Death, One Shot, Sad Ending, maunon, mountain men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maersknation/pseuds/maersknation
Summary: A short one-shot inspired from the song "Stand By Me" by Ki: Theory. The Ice Nation and the Mountain Men had teamed up and are intending to finish the job that they both were desperately trying to do.





	Stand By Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever time writing fanfiction so sorry if it's really bad. I was just listening to the song and just thought about this and here it is.  
> Song: Stand By Me by Ki: Theory  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Psm4XGVtQAY

I ran as fast as my feet could carry me. My horse had been shot down miles back and my lungs and legs were burning with exhaustion. Blood was pouring from the deep gash on my side. But I couldn't stop now. Not now.

" _Ai gonplei nou ste odon._ " I whispered to myself as I forced my legs to move faster. It felt like an eternity had passed before I saw the flames of the fires in the middle of the camp.

"AZGEDA!!!" I yelled, running full speed into the camp. " _Azgeda hukop kom maunon!_ We have to go now!"

"Wait, Clarke, what's happening?" Raven and Bellamy came running up to me as the thirty or so _Skaikru_ and  _Trikru_ warriors sprang into action.

"The Ice Nation has allied with the mountain men. We have to go. Is the plan ready?" I quickly asked as I made sure that everyone was ready to go. Although I did calm slightly when I caught sight of those familiar braids and unmistakable red sash. I hear her yelling orders at the small band of warriors to get to the rope bridge that the rest of our people had crossed months ago. We had only come back to make sure that we put an end to the rest of the Ice Nation and the few remaining mountain men. They were all coming for what they thought would be our final slaughter.

" _Reivon, Belomi_ , are the explosives ready?" My favorite voice asked from behind me. I turned and made eye contact with those forest green eyes that I was so deeply in love with. Those same eyes that I had stared into countless nights. Those same eyes that whispered their confession of love. The green eyes that I have lost myself in countless of times.

"Yes, Commander. Everything's ready. Now all we have to do is get across the bridge and we can make all of them go boom." Raven said with her signature smirk firmly in place.

"Okay. _Gona! Gyon au!"_ Lexa yelled before turning to us. "We must go now." She said, turning as we all followed her and her warriors to the bridge. The bridge wasn't that far away but I could tell from the steadily increasing sound of pounding feet that they Azgeda/Maunon army was gaining on us.

"Ah, crap!"

I quickly turned to see Raven on the ground holding her leg in agony.

"Raven!" I said, running back to her.

"Of all the times for this stupid thing to act up.. " She moaned. I felt Bellamy run up beside me.

"Raven! We have to go. They've almost caught up to us." He frantically said, trying to pull her up but failing. I quickly walked to her other side and helped her up. I could feel the gash in my side scream in protest but I simply gritted my teeth and continued to help hold her weight.

"Guys, you have to go.  Just leave me. You won't make it if you're dragging me with you." Raven whispered, looking at both of us with tear-filled eyes.

"We're not leaving you, Raven. _Yu gonplei nou ste odon_. Let's go. We can make it." I growled out. After a nod of acceptance from Raven, we began to move as quickly as we could in the direction of the bridge. The sounds of the pursuing warriors increasing with each step. I could feel the effects of my blood loss start to kick in as we began to near the bridge. As a healer, I knew that it wouldn't be much longer before I would pass out but I was determined to make sure that I got Raven to the bridge. 

' _Come on Griffin. Just keep putting one foot in front of the other. You can do this. Yu gonplei nou ste odon.'_

" _Klark!_ " My favorite voice said, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"The army's right behind us." I grunted out. "Has the rest of our people already crossed?"

" _Sha_. Now it is our turn."

"Guys. The bridge isn't wide enough for us all to be able to cross like this." Bellamy said. He was right. It was really just wide enough people to go across single file. "And I'm sorry, Raven, but I don't think that I can carry you across."

"Then, just leave me here. I'll detonate the explosives when they're close enough and you guys can just come back for me." Raven solemnly said.

"No. I won't just leave you here, Raven." I argued.

"Clarke, Y-"

"I will carry you across, _Reivon kom Skaikru._ No one is getting left behind." Lexa firmly said. Both Raven and Bellamy had matching expressions of shock on their faces but before either of them could respond, Lexa already had Raven in her arms. "Now let's go!"

"Okay. Clarke, here." Raven said, handing me what I assumed was the detonator. "As soon as they get close enough, blow them back to hell."

"I got it. Let's go." I said before following them to the bridge. Bellamy was the first to start to cross. I could tell by the sound of pounding feet and the clear, distinctive yells that weren't going to have enough time. Raven and Lexa had just started to cross the bridge when I felt my legs give out.

' _I've lost too much blood.'_  I think as I lean back against the post that the rope is attached to. I look up at the sky. It's a full moon tonight and the stars seem to be brighter than I've ever seen them. 

"Clarke! What are you doing?!" I hear my favorite voice yell at me from across the ravine. I turn to see that Lexa had made it across and looks to be about to head back over to me. I muster the last bit of strength that I have and stand back up. I look behind me and see that the army has caught up. Even if I were to detonate the explosions now, it wouldn't take out all of them. I slowly unsheathe my sword and cut the ropes that were holding the bridge before looking across the wide ravine at my favorite pair of eyes once more.

_When the night has come_  
_And the land is dark_  
_And the moon is the only light we'll see_  
_No I won't be afraid_  
_Oh, I won't be afraid_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 

I slowly pull the grenade that I had been carrying out of my pocket.

_If the sky that we look upon_  
_Should tumble and fall_  
_Or the mountains should crumble to the sea_  
_I won't cry, I won't cry_  
_No, I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

"Clarke, no!"

_Darling, darling, darling_  
_Stand by me_

The army was mere feet away. I looked up at the sky. At the stars that I once lived in. The stars that I fell from. 

" _Ai gonplei ste odon._ " I whisper before closing my eyes and pushing the button on the detonator. 

 

_If the sky that we look upon_  
_Should tumble and fall_  
_Or the mountains should crumble to the sea_  
_I won't cry, I won't cry_  
_No, I won't shed a tear_  
_Just as long as you stand, stand by me_

 

 


End file.
